minecraftfanfictionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Minecraft Adventures: Bender Saga (Part 6)
The main story begins. Summary The training gets interrupted by news of a meteor shower. Also, General Sherman reveals his story.. Chapter 6: The Four Benders of Legend Everyone stormed into General Sherman`s tent, barely noticing the environment, as Sherman shouted: "Where was is this time!?" "Volca Valley, sir. The city got destroyed. No news of survivors. A nightmare situation." "This can only be a nightmare. These meteors destroyed my home!" Mary said, trying to hold herself from crying. Daniel turned to the soldier and asked: "You said, the city got destroyed, right?" "Yes, I did. Why?" "Because normal meteor showers would have also destroyed the mountains surrounding the city. I don`t know how it could be done, but I think it was on purpose." "Daniel, what do you mean?" Alyssa said, looking kind of confused. "I mean, Volca Valley is the main belt for mining resources, like armory, weapons and valuables. So, It can`t be natural or on accident." "We will clear that later." Sherman said. "You said you will reveal why you searched for us." Will said, with one arm laid over Mary. "I will." And with saying that, he took a necklace out of his pocket. It had four animals with background portrayed: A coyote in the mountains, a tiger surrounded by fire, a falcon in the air and a dolphin jumping out of water. "What is this?" Danny asked curiously. "Except for a weird necklace.." "It is the key to save the world." General Sherman said, looking kinda worried. "Have you heard about the three tomes of Notch?" "No" everyone replied in choir. "Okay. The Tomes of Notch wield information about important things in mankind, and also foretell legends." "So?" Mary asked´. "The first legend was the legend of the Minecraftian, the strongest mortal being on earth. Second was his reincarnation, Steve of Minecraftia." "And you want to tell us WE are part three. And what is it with this amulet?" Alyssa said, feeling like it`s a bad joke. "You are. The third part are the four supernatural rulers of the elements. Fire, Water, Earth and Wind. This necklace is infused with magic, being able to locate them." Sherman explained, without any patience. "So, and how do you know it isn`t mistaken." Mary wondered. "Touch it. It will glow if you touch your symbol. Test it." Daniel, Mary, Will and Alyssa laid their hands on the necklace. After some twisting of the patterns, the necklace glew up and everyone put away their hands. "What is this?" Alyssa asked. Little dirt rocks were flying around her hands. She looked at everyone else. Danny had water flowing around his hands, on Will, it looked like a tornado is raging around him and Mary`s hands were on fire. But she didn`t seem to feel any injuries. "See? I said it wasn`t mistaken. You are the four benders. Daniel, Water Element. Will, Wind Element. Mary, Fire Element and Alyssa, Earth Element. I salute you, Benders of Legend!" Sherman announced with a celebrating voice. "Okay, we are supernaturals who can control the elements. But what are we supposed to do?" Will asked, being surprised.. or scared? "Well, you must discover and defeat the threat gripping our world." "AND WHAT IS IT?" Daniel asked, who was about to get mad. "Well, we are sure it is-" "Don`t tell them!" Sherman whispered. "I will tell you tomorrow. Now, retreat!" he said. "Why does he never tell us the full story? We waited weeks for it!" Mary muttered, throwing stones in the plains behind the barracks. "I got it!" Alyssa shouted. "What did you get? Headache?" Daniel asked with an undertone signalizing his boredom. "No, but all the facts together. You said something is up with these meteors, right?" "I did. And?" Danny replied being interested. "Also, we know they hit Volca Valley without the environment." "So?" Will wondered. "Why don`t we go to Volca Valley?" Mary grinned viciously. "If we go there, we might get info Sherman won`t give us. Also, we can search for survivors." "And maybe we discover equipment we need." Daniel said. "Genius idea! Let`s pack our stuff!" Alyssa was clearly flattened by her idea. Later, they met on the gates. They checked their supplies: "Map, pork chops and Bread, water, money." "And our armor and weapons." Daniel said, his sword in the hand. Alyssa had her spear, Will a bow and arrow, while Mary had her tomahawk. "What are we waiting for? Let`s go!" Alyssa shouted and together, the group of benders ran into the forest, on their way to Volca Valley... Category:Fanfictions Category:OlympianSword`s Fanfictions